


Just What He Needed

by SexySkelly69



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySkelly69/pseuds/SexySkelly69
Summary: Edge finds Red sleeping and decides to have a little fun~
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Just What He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever. Enjoy~

Edge trudged through Snowdin with a deeper scowl than usual on his face. He was pissed, angry waves of magic pulsing from him, scaring everyone in his path. His day had been full of fights he had to break up, residents calling on him to deal with local troublemakers, and Undyne annoying him about some trivial bullshit happening in the Capital that was none of his business, leaving him thoroughly frustrated. All he wanted was to go home and spend some…quality time with his brother, Red. 

Opening the door to his home, Edge stomped the snow off his boots before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He let out a barely audible sigh as he felt warmth engulf his cold bones. He knew Red would be home from his shift already and opened his mouth to call him when he spotted the shorter skeleton laying on his back on the couch, asleep. Edge’s scowl deepened for a second and he was about to yell at his brother for being a lazy piece of shit when he thought of a better idea. An evil, dirty smirk spread across his face. Let’s have some fun~.

Edge slowly approached the sleeping skeleton and carefully lifted his legs so he could kneel on the couch and crawl between his brother’s legs without waking him. He stared at his brother’s adorable and peaceful face while pulling off his gloves and shoving them into his pants pocket. Let’s change that. Edge fitted Red’s legs over his hips and lifted his red shirt up over his ribs before he started lightly scraping his sharp fingertips across his brother’s rib cage.

Red felt a pleasant feeling spreading across his chest as he slowly woke up. He sighed and blinked his eyes open to see his younger brother practically on top of him. “Boss…?” He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fists. As he did so, the hands on his chest lifted up and wrapped around his wrists to pull his hands down beside his head. Sans looked up at Edge with a confused expression for a brief second until he saw the absolutely sinful look on his face. He blushed a bright scarlet and his eyes widened. “W-what do you…?”

Edge loved the shy, blushed look on his dear brother’s face. His eyes narrowed and his smirk deepened. “What do you think, brother~?” He purred. He leaned his head down close to Red and whispered, “I’m going to wreck you.” He lent back to see his brother’s face and was not disappointed to see his blush deepen and his eye lights widen with unrestrained lust. “Don’t move your hands.” He commanded, letting go of his wrists.

Red felt his breath quicken and his eyes became lidded as his taller brother moved his hands towards the waistband of his shorts. Edge’s eye lights didn’t waver from Red’s face and Red tried not to look away in embarrassment, remaining eye contact briefly before following his boss’ hands with his eyes. His magic had already shamelessly manifested and, as his shorts were slowly lowered, his erect cock sprung into view. 

Edge moved slightly back to completely remove Red’s shorts, laying them on the back of the couch and moving back between his brother’s legs before trailing his fingertips of one hand lightly along the glowing magic organ. He heard Red’s breath hitch and Edge traced his other hand up and down his spine, digging his sharp fingertips into the sensitive ridges. Pre-cum started to bead at Red’s tip already and Edge gripped his spine harder. 

Red’s breathing became heavier, his mouth hanging open with drool threatening to spill down his chin and his fists clenched the couch cushion under his head. When the hand on his cock fully wrapped around him and stroked agonisingly slowly up and down, moans as well as drool started pouring out of his mouth. Red kept his eyes on Edge’s face, the predatory stare aimed at him making him feel hot all over. A thumb swiped over his tip and his eye lights rolled back as his moans became louder. “P-please Boss…f-faster- nnhh!...please…haa..”

Edge was delighting in Red’s reactions and his begging. But you can do better than that~. He squeezed the cock in his hand hard and pulled on one of Red’s lower ribs. “Tell me what you want. Beg for it, you dirty slut. Or I’ll leave you like this.” Edge growled, his eyes glowing furiously. 

Red cried out at the mixture of pain and pleasure, eyes closing shut at the feeling. “Please!...I want…y-you inside me! Please Boss!” He opened his eyes again to look at Edge pleadingly. “Please!..” He moaned, trying to persuade his dominant brother into moving on and giving them the pleasure they both wanted. 

Edge lifted the hand from Red’s cock and swiped his thumb across his chin, mixing drool and pre-cum to create even more mess. “Such a demanding, messy bitch, aren’t you?” He said, sounding pleased despite his words. He lifted Red’s chin up to look directly into his eyes. “My messy bitch~.” His smirk softened slightly before he leaned down to kiss his brother’s mouth. 

Red moaned softly into the kiss, his eyes slowly closing shut and his soul feeling warmer. He loved it when Boss got like this. The possessive and lustful look directed at him, the feeling of long sharp fingers on his bones and magic, the anticipation of what was to come. It made him feel loved and wanted. 

Still kissing his brother, Edge moved the hand holding Red’s chin down past his straining cock and towards his entrance. Without any warning, he pushed two fingers into his brother’s tight, warm magic. He felt his brother’s body jolt and gasp into the kiss. Patience running out, Edge pumped his fingers in and out of Red rapidly, readying him for his large girth. He broke the kiss and leant back to watch his brother’s face and listen to his noises. His face was flustered red and drool continued to drip from his open mouth. He looked beautiful.

So…so good! The fingers inside him felt wonderful and his hips started lifting to meet his taller brother’s hand to gain more friction. But Red wanted something more fulfilling, he wanted his brother’s cock now! “Nnh!..P-please Boss..Hahh!..I w-want y-!” The hand that was previously on his ribs now closed tightly around his neck, pressing down hard and cutting off his breath. He started to feel light-headed, but he still kept his fists clenched in the cushion under his head. 

Edge loved the pleading and begging, but the sound of Red’s struggling breaths and choking struck something in his soul and his cock throbbed at the sight of his brother trying to breath. He moved his fingers faster and scissored them wide before he pulled them out. He let go of Red’s neck and moved both hands to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it free of his jean loops. Edge brought the belt up and wrapped it around Red’s wrists, binding his hands above his head. Unzipping his pants and pulling out his large, glowing red cock with one hand, he grabbed his brother’s hip with the other and rubbed it against the swirling magic in his pelvis, growling impatiently before pushing in and hilting hard. 

“Ahhh! Nnhh!” The feeling of his brother’s hard cock pushing roughly into his entrance was amazing. Red cried out as tears of pleasure ran down his face and he gripped his bound hands hard into the armrest of the couch. 

The feeling of Red’s hot entrance wrapped around his cock felt heavenly. Edge relished in the pleasure for a moment before gripping both of his brother’s hips and slowly pulling out until only the tip remained inside, then thrusting back inside harshly. At first, Edge kept a steady pace, but he needed more as heat and pleasure ran up his spine. His thrusts became harder and faster, his grunting also becoming louder. 

Red felt so stuffed and full, his Boss’ thick girth stretching out his magic each time he thrust back in. His moaning became louder as he got fucked harder and rougher just like he wanted. “Nhh!...Hah!!...P-please Boss!...More..more! Please!” He pleaded wantonly. He squeezed his legs around Edge’s hips, trying to get more friction as the overwhelming sensations increased. He was so close already! Just a little more was needed. “Aahh!...Please..Master!!”

Edge grunted and groaned at his little submissive’s pleading moans for him. Gripping Red’s hips tighter, his pace increased farther as he chased the climax he wanted. Leaning down and over Red, Edge moved his mouth beside his neck and bit down hard, drawing marrow from the wound before licking at it and sucking on Red’s neck.

Red screamed as his neck was bit and sucked harshly, the pain adding to the pleasure. Desperately, he moved his bound hands over Edge’s head and around his neck, gripping the back of his jacket as he was pounded harder into the couch. He tried moving his hips up to meet the harsh thrusts to reach his own climax.

Continuing to suck and breath into Red’s abused neck, Edge moved one of his hands over to the little sub’s weeping cock to finally grip and stroke it roughly as he knew his brother liked. “You feel so good around me, brother. Hah~..Like you were made especially for me…Like my own little fuck toy to play with~…You love being split open by my cock don’t you, you filthy bitch!” Feeling the snug magic wrapped around his own cock tighten impossibly more, Edge bit down onto Red’s shoulder and let out one last growl as he finally came, the pulsing magic prolonging the intense pleasure.

“Ahh!..Nhh! AAHHH!!” The sensations of his cock being squeezed, the biting and Boss’ words became too much for Red as he came hard on his brother’s cock, shutting his eyes tight and his vision going white. The warm feeling of his master coming inside him as he continued thrusting made his orgasm last even longer, continuing to moan like a whore.

Finishing with one last hard thrust, Edge breathed out a content sigh as his magic slowly deflated and disappeared. He took a moment to calm his breathing before moving Red’s hands from around his neck, removing the belt and maneuvering his thoroughly fucked brother so he was spooning him from behind with his back against the couch. Wrapping his arm’s around Red’s waist tightly, Edge closed his eyes for a moment.

Eyes heavily lidded and limbs heavy, Red sleepily let his taller brother move him onto his side and be enveloped by his arms. He sighed at the feeling of warmth, safety and comfort in his love’s arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, the sound of their breaths evening out and the soft glow of their souls through their clothes creating a calm, relaxed atmosphere. “Well…Welcome home, Boss.” Red chuckled after a little while. “How was your day?”

“Pillow talk, Sans? Here I thought we could enjoy the silence.” Edge mumbled sarcastically. “It was a nuisance. Undyne needlessly wasted my time taking care of some trouble in the Capital she could have easily done herself.”

“Maybe she just missed hanging with you and your charming, funny attitude. Or maybe she really needed your wise advice on whatever fishy business was happening.” Red chuckled, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Edge opened his blazing eyes before pinching Red’s bare pelvis and kicking him off the couch, hearing a satisfying thud and “oof”. “Seriously, you little fucker? Puns right after we fuck? You really are the lowest form of trash.” He growled without any real venom in his voice, sitting up and swinging his long legs to the floor. Watching his pathetic brother trying to get up still giggling like a little bitch, the tall skeleton pushed him over harshly with his booted foot before standing up and heading towards the kitchen, Red’s laughter following behind him. He gave a small smile no one else saw before he started on dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ <3


End file.
